Veterns and Trainees
by silverwolvesarecool
Summary: An elaboration of the interaction between Oliver's recruits and The Flash which was not shown in the 5x08 crossover episode.


**I wish they had elaborated more on Flash/Barry meeting the Recruits. My take on what happened. Pre-Invasion part four on Legends of Tomorrow.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to DC/CW.**

* * *

Cisco yelped and ducked as the alien tech practically blew up in their faces. The piece flew across the room and became imbedded in the concrete wall nearly halfway. Unfortunatly it was the only thing that managed to survive the explosion. He touched the steaming table and yelped, quickly retracting his index finger to stick in his mouth. Fortunately, Rene didn't snicker at his expense, and Rory quietly asked him if he was alright—thus showing he _was_ not a dick like the other Rory Cisco knew.

"We need an regulator, something that can handle the Dominator juice," Felicity stated as she watched the smoking remains of the flash drive waft up to the ceiling.

It was amazing how the fire alarm had not been set off though they would still probably go off in the next few seconds.

"Vadmore industries has been working on a prototype for NASA over the past year," Curtis started to say before she jumped on a nearby computer and started typing in commands rapidly, "Maybe they have perfected it by now."

The monitor pinged an a notification of a recent break in popped up on the screen. "Oh yeah. They perfected it all right before someone stole is, according to SCPD reports. It was a Dr. Laura...Washington?" Felicity's usually cheerful tone dialed down into concern and worry.

"Doctor?" Curtis frowned, "That doesn't make any sense."

Rory and Cisco looked at each other, and unspoken confusion passed between both of their eyes. Rene on the other hand looked uninterested—making Cisco wonder why even Oliver would work with a guy like him. Someone like that would get shot within the first two seconds of meeting the archer.

"Yes it does," Felicity said slight panic in her eyes as she continued to type frantically, "Especially when she had been artificially augmenting herself with pieces of stolen tech. Because why would the universe make anything easy!?"

Curtis learned over to examine the screen of the computer that had the police report up and frowned asked it got worse and worse farther down the paragraphs. Apparently two guards had been killed when trying to stop the theft and an other was still in the hospital even though it had three months since the incident. But instead of reading _that_ out loud, he decided to read something else that made Cisco frown.

"Its says here that her implants give her inhanced strength, stamina, and," he said trying to keep his voice level, "electricity based powers." He laughed and barely stopped a grin from crawling onto his face, "Well...that's nothing we can't handle."

"That's _everything_ we can't handle!" Felicity whined as her eyes flickered across the computer screen.

"Come on Felicity," Curtis exclaimed, "This may be our only chance to find Oliver and everyone else."

She completely ignored him and started dialing her cellphone to an unknown number, "That's why I am calling reinforcements."

She quickly left the room to talk in private. Curtis, Rory and Rene all cast their eyes on Cisco who shrunk his shoulders up, feeling rather uncomfortable.

"Who is she calling?" Curtis asked with an arched eyebrow.

Cisco shook his head and a faint half smile appear on his face, "You'll see."

Rene glared at him, "You know man I have five different ways of getting the answer out of you..."

"Hey!" Rory shoved himself between Cisco and his teammate, "Leave him alone. Just because he has powers doesn't make him a bad person. _I_ have powers."

"Yeah," Rene snorted, "And that's just because your dad gave you talking rags before he died."

This time it took both Cisco and Curtis to keep Rory from punching the other man in the face. Rene had a wide, condescending grin on his face which didn't help anything. Before Rory could squirm his way free, Felicity appeared back in the room and started grabbing staplers, and pencil holders to weight down papers on her desks. Cisco cast a strange look at Rene before assisting her. He talked quietly under his breath as they worked, quiet enough as not to alert the others, "Did you seriously have to call him?"

Felicity glared at him, "Unless you want to be the one telling Oliver how his three teammates ended up dead, I recommend you be nice."

Cisco paled considerably before muttering an agreement. He skittered over to a chair and sat down, his fingers knitting together as he placed them in his lap. Felicity continued to tie down anything loose and light in weight. Curtis assisted her and asked loudly, "Suddenly decided to clean up?"

"No,' she muttered as she heaped a giant pile of scrap paper into the trashcan, "I have my reasons."

Rory cast a questioning glance at Cisco who held his hand up displaying three of fingers. Silently he began pressing them against the palm of his hand" _Three, Two,...One_!

On the count of one, there was a sound of something similar to the sound an incoming hurricane roared down the hideout from the hidden garage that Oliver used to park his motorcycle. A red blur accompanied by crackling lighting, shot into the room and skidded to a stop; sending loose pieces of paper everywhere. Felicity shrieked as a few rogue papers and her hair slapped her in the face. One managed to alight itself on Rory's head but he paid no notice to it. He and Curtis's eyes were too busy bugging out of their head.

A man stood in the center of where the computers were stationed. He wore a dark red suit that completely incased his body, and had a mask that hid half of his face. A lightning bolt emblem blazed against a white background in the center of his chest. There was something between a wince and a apologetic look on his face.

"Um..." The Flash swatted away a piece of paper that floated towards him, "Sorry about the mess Felicity."

"Don't bother," she sighed blowing her hair out of her eyes, "I don't even know why I bother doing my hair every time you and Oliver team up."

A nervous look appeared on his face, and two spots of red flushed his cheeks, "Rather not say anything in accordance to that. Your punches hurt nearly as much as his does."

Felicity grinned before flinging her arms around him and hugging him tightly, "Forget about it. I'm glad you answered so soon."

"No problem," he laughed and managed to free himself from her. He gave a curt nod to Cisco who looked like he was trying to swallow a lemon, "Hey Cisco." The man had the tinniest sliver of a smile appear on his face. Rene gave a growl of digust before turning away. Curtis on the other hand managed to untie his tongue to say something intelligent along the lines of, "Youghb hkg ahdk."

"So what do you need?" Flash cocked his head to the side and looked curiously at Felicity, "You really didn't say much aside from the fact the woman has powers."

"Need you to take a regulator from her," she said, "The one we had...didn't last too long."

"You're...you're...you're..." Curtis stammered finally saying something understandable.

Rory on the other hand still couldn't say anything but instead continued to stare at the hero of Central City with both his eyes wide open. Cisco somehow managed to shrink down low his chair and kept his eyes everywhere but on the man who clearly knew him.

"I thought I smelled something burning," Flash shook his head, "No one got hurt right?"

Felicity rapidly shook her head before turning back to her computer and typing something rapidly. The Flash's dark brown eyes flickered off her and onto the three recruits. Curtis kept saying, "You're...you're—" and was promptly elbowed by Rory causing him to finally finish his statement—albeit sputtering—, "The Flash!?"

The speedster grinned, "I was wondering how long you were going to keep saying 'You're'. You must be Curtis, Rory, and Rene. Oliver spoke highly of you guys." A slight smirk appeared on his face, "You must have done something impressive for him to recruit you and trust you. He's not exactly the most trusting person. Took him ages to finally apologize from nearly choking me."

Curtis promptly fainted causing Rory to have to support him. He cast a look of hero worship upon The Flash who met his gaze steadily and kindly. He finally managed to speak, "You know Oliver?"

"Yeah," the speedster shrugged his right shoulder, "Long story. Lets just say he does me favors from time to time and I return the favor."

An alarm sounded on the computer causing him to turn to Felicity who said, "She was spotted just five minutes ago on Westmire Avenue and Olive Street."

"That's about ten miles from here," Rene spoke up for the first time since The Flash made his appearance, "We better suit up."

"It will take us forever to get there," Rory said as Curtis groggily came to, "By the time we get there—"

"I can carry you," The Flash offered interrupting him mid-sentence.

There was a bit of silence as three pairs of eyes locked onto him. "You'll, you'll carry us?" Curtis asked.

The speedster shrugged, "No biggie. I carry people a lot out of burning buildings so it won't be a big deal. Er...you aren't prone to motion sickness I hope." He said this in a tone that sounded slightly embarrassed.

Both Rory and Curtis shook their heads. Rene on the other hand turned his back in visible disgust. The Flash cast him a look that was hard to read before Cisco said, "Yeah. You wouldn't believe how many times he's made Diggle throw up."

"You made Spartan throw up," Rory managed to make his question sound like a statement.

The Flash's cheeks turned pink, "Total accident...both times, I swear."

A barrage of questions started being fired off, and it looked as if they would never have a chance to go after the regulator and the thief that had it.

"Boys," Felicity said in a singsong voice, "Not that I'm not loving the interaction between heroes and fan boys, I suggest you get a move on."

The speedster nodded politely to her before turning to the three men, "Suit up. Meet me just outside the hideout."

He raced off once again sending papers everywhere and overturning the trashcan. It was amazing how fast both Curtis and Rory took off, both of them shoving at each other in order to see who could get to their disguises first. Rene on the other hand scoffed at their actions and picked up a backpack containing his suit.

"Where are you going?" Felicity asked.

"I get motion sickness," the man growled, "I'm taking the motorbike."

He left before she could ask anymore. She and Cisco shared confused looks before connecting the comn links to Barry's. Silently, they both decided to keep his alter ego civilian identity a secret. After all...it wasn't their secret to tell.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! Hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
